


Only with you

by PhantomMiss



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Nyotalia - Fandom
Genre: 2PUSUK, F/M, Genderbending, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomMiss/pseuds/PhantomMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried writing this story as a yaoi, but it got awkward after awhile. So 2pNyoAmerica X 2pEngland. Also Oliver isn't going to act like the Oliver everyone thinks of him, cause I honest find overly happy people annoying, so I'm basing him off of my lovely friend who is casually also named Oliver.</p><p>Allana- 2pNyoAmerica<br/>Oliver- 2pEngland</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Walked down the sunny streets, Allana looked around through her sun glasses. Glaring at any and at all the people she saw, it didn't matter what they were doing. Adjusting her jacket a bit, she stopped looking into a store window, see a familiar shade of pink. She smirked back tracking a bit to the front door. Walking towards the pink haired person, she cleared her throat to get his attention but that only got a glance.

"If your looking for something to steal go somewhere else," he spoke and he turned the page of his cook book. He didn't even bother to look up to see who it was.

"Well damn nice to see you too," she snapped her gum.

Jumping from the sound of the gum snapping, he looked up and smiled, "ello."

"Sup Oliver," she walked closer to him and sat down.

"You know not much poppet," he chuckled a bit.

Looking at him, she raised an eyebrow, "really? Cause your always doing something."

He nodded in agreement, "well I am always cooking. I'm just looking for something new to bake."

"Mhmm....... so can I uh asked you something," she looked down a bit at her phone.

"Yes of course," he quickly closed his book, giving her his fullest attention.

"Okay," she sighed a bit. "Some chick came up to me, and was asking me to help her become stronger. Cause other people are always trying to beat her up and some shit like that. Though I don't see why she came to me of all people." She paused taking a deep breath. "What do you think I should do, I mean I don't even know the chick," she continued, taking off her sunglasses and setting them on the table.

He brought his hand up to his chin to think, "well you should try to help her." He paused thinking more. "But it sounds like she is using you to hump her ass," he finished his thought smiling.

Staring at him in disbelief, her eyes where wide. Blink a bit she mentally slapped herself to say something. " So what your saying is that she is using me, or is only trying to. Like I'm her bitch," she spoke up.

"Maybe, I don't know," he shruged. "I don't usually trust people fully, poppet," he informed her.

Rolling her eyes, she cracked her gum again, "how irrirating." She leaned back in her chair, and watched him shrug again. After a few moments of awkward silents, she leaned towards him, "so whatcha baking anyway?"

"Oh!" he stood up quick. "My cake," he rushed back into the kitchen to check on his cake.

Standing up slowly, she followed him into the kitchen. "So whats in it this time? Brains, eyes balls, someones heart," she continued to question him.

Pulling the cake out of the oven, he glanced at her and shook his head. "It's chocolate and its going to have strawberries on top," he informed her.

Teasing him a bit she hoped up onto the counter to sit,"oh something, that should boring."

"Would you like to try some," he put a fan on it so it would cool faster. Once its was cooled he decorated it and turned to her, "Its all done."

Not really wanted to believe him she sighed. Taking the gum out of her mouth she threw it into a near by trash can, "Maybe just a little bit."


	2. Chapter 2

He smiled a cut her a same slice, "here." He handed her the slice of cake.

She takes to the plates, and examines the slice of cake. Looking up at him she watched as he cut himself a slice. She thought to herself, "well if he's eating it, than it must be safe to eat." She picked up the fork and ate a bit of the cake. "This is good," she told him

He smiled, looking at her, "I'm glad you like it."

She nodded and continued to eat her slice of cake. "So hae you been doing anything, fun lately," She asked him. 

"No," he paused for a second. "Just cooking all alone again," he finished. 

She looked at him, putting the plate down, "alone?" 

"Well I have Chip and the fairies," he informed her quickly. "But other than that, no other humans or countries even have visited me. Your the first to visit in a long time," he looked down at the floor. 

She giggled quietly about that fact he was talking to about his fly death bunny again. She frowned when she noticed he was looking at the floor, "Oh dude that sucks." 

He shrugged a bit and set his plate aside, "Yeah I guess so." 

She sighed a bit, probably going to regret saying this but she said it anyway, "You know if you need to talk you can always come to me."

"Oh," he looked up at her and blushed a bit. "Thank you poppet."

"Its whatever," she shrugged. 

"Your a really sweet girl," he told her. "When you want to be of course," he added quickly. 

She scratched the back of her head a bit, "Yeah..... I guess." She stretching out her arms, she let out a yawn. 

As he watched her stretch, he blushed a bit more. 

Glancing over at him, she noticed his blush, "Is something wrong?" 

Jumping a bit, he shook his head quickly, "No!" 

"Okay well your blushing," she told him. 

"Yeah people blush," he said. 

"I know, I was just telling you smart ass," she rolled her eyes. Reaching over at him, she poked him nose causing him to giggle. "So, is there anything you want to do," she asked him. 

"Yes," he smiled widened. 

"Okay what is it," she raised an eyebrow at his excitement. 

"Lets go to the zoo," he said putting his arms in the arm. 

After thinking about it for a few seconds, she nodded and watched as he jumped for joy. Jumping off the counter she fixed her jacket and proped her sunglasses on top of her head. "Alright, lets go," she said as she following him out to his car. 

Running out to his pink car, he jumped in and watched as she watched out and stop when she saw his car, "something wrong." 

She pointed to the car, "your car is pink." 

"So," he looked confusedly at her. 

"Why," she easily questioned him. 

"Because I love pink! Now get in," he told her. He chuckled as she whined getting into his car. He started driving to the zoo, as she looked out the window. Smiling as he drove, he decided to turn on the radio. 

Jumping at the sudden music she looked at him. Seeing him smiling, she smiled a bit and went back to looking out the window. 

Pulling up the zoo's parking lot, he parked giggling happily. 

Looking at him again, she questioned him, "what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," he said in a sing song voice as he jumped out of the car. 

"Okay then," she rolled her eyes as she followed him towards the front entrance to the zoo.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking towards the entrance, Allana pulled out her wallet to pay for the tickets. Once the tickets where paid for she handed him, his ticket, and walked towards the front gate.

Looking down at his ticket, he frowned, because she felt bad that she had paid for the tickets.

Noticing the change in his emotion, she raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong?" 

Jumping a bit, he looked at her and shook his head, "Nope nothing is wrong! Let's go in now." He walked towards the gate and handed the guy his ticket as he walked in. Stopping he turned and waited for her to walk in. 

Walking over to him, she stretched a bit. "So what do you want to see first," she asked him. 

"Oh lets go see the lemurs," he bounced a bit with excitement. 

Shrugging a bit, "alright led the way," she said putting her hands in her pockets as she followed behind him.   
Once he saw them, he almost ran over, "Oh they are so cute!" Grabbing her arm, he dragged her around the whole zoo. 

Giggling as she watched and listened to him squeal over the animal, she final was able to sit when they got to the lions. 

"Aw look at the little lion clubs," he smiled looking at them. 

She shrugged, "their just lion clubs." She didn't see what was so special about them. 

He looked at her and point to them, "but look how cute they are!" 

She glanced at them, and shrugged again. "Yeah and when they grow up they are going to be killers," she stated the obvious. 

Nodding he agreed with her, "I know and I love it!" 

She looked at him, a bit confused. 

"I mean look at me! I'm all cute and I can kill you," he said winking a bit. 

Lowering her sunglasses a bit, she didn't have a response to that. She just blushed a bit and looked at her hand when he grabbed it. 

Grabbing her hand he ran to the zebras, glancing back at her. He noticed her blushing, "are you okay?"

Jumping at his question, she cleared her throat. "Yeah why wouldn't I be!" 

Stopping, he turned to her, "well your face is all red!" 

Trying to play it off, "it's just sun burn." 

He tilted his head a bit, but nodded believing her.

Propping her sunglasses a top her head, as she watched him walk over to the petting zoo. Following behind him she watched as he feed and petted some of the animals. Only to raise an eyebrow when she saw him fall to his knees. 

He didn't notice her walk over to him, as he started crying. He was happy for once, he was truly happy. Jumping her heard he say his name, he looked at her and smiled as she knelt down behind him. 

"Are you okay, one moment your all smiles and now your this," she point to his current state. 

"I-i'm just so happy," he sniffled a bit. 

"Yeah that's nice and all but why are you crying is my real question?" 

He wiped his tears away, "I haven't been this happy in years!" 

Not really know what to do with this situation, she awkwardly hugged him. Only to be held on tightly by him as he tried to calm down. "There there," she patted his head. 

"I'm okay now," he said as he felt her let go of him. Slowly standing he helped her up and smiled, "let's go eat!"


	4. Chapter 4

After ordering their food, they found a place to sit and eat. Allana watched Oliver's facial expressions as she watched as he ate a ton of sweets. "Your going to have a major sugar rush, you do know that right?" 

"I know! Isn't it great," he responsed excitely. 

She chuckled nervous not really knowing if she should agree with that or not. But after a few awkward minutes pasted by, a question popped into her head. "So umm..." She looked down think about her question. "If you liked someone you would tell them, right?" 

He thought about it for a moment, and then nodded, "Yes I would. Why?"

Shaking her head, she looked at him. "It was just a random quesion, we should probably be heading home," she said. 

"Or we can go catch a movie," he suggested.

"Or that," she shrugged. It was better than being bored at home. Standing up, she watched as he ran out the zoo and too the car. Chasing after him she sighed, she guessed he just really wanted to see a movie. 

Starting the car, he waited for her to get in before speed of towards the movie theater. Once there he turned off the care and ran into the theater, looking at the movie he pick the one that he thought was the scariest movie. Going up to the snack area, he paid for the tickets and waited for her to walk in. 

Walking in she, sighed and walked over to him. "So did you pick a movie?" She watched as he nodded excitedly. "Good lets go in the viewing room now," she said as followed behind him to other rooms. 

Looking for seats, the room was completely empty. He sat down and patted the seat next to him, and turned to the screen as soon as she sat down. 

Smiling a bit, she glanced at him from time to time as the movie place. Noticing he was getting bored with the movie she yawned and slouched down in her chair.

"This movie is kinda boring," he stated looking at her. 

She nodded, "Yeah it need more gore in it." She stood up at stretched a bit. 

He stood up and wasn't watching were he was stepping. Tripping he fell face first into her breasts. 

Looking down at him, she held back a laugh, "Well then!" 

He quickly got up and backed up, "I-i'm sorry!" 

She shrugged it off, "It's cool." 

"Are you positive," his face was completely red with blush. "I mean if your so sure, al-alright." 

She watched as he face glew red, "So what's with the blush Oliver." 

"B-blush? What blushed," he didn't want to admit he was blushing. 

"Well your face is red and your stuttering, so I going to ask again. What's with the blush?" She crossed her arms, looking at him. 

He looked away, "Oh I don't know, maybe it's because I just got a face full of boob!" He glanced over and blushed more as he watched her stretched. He blushed even more when he noticed, that she notice he was looked at her. And that she had connected his eyes to her boobs. 

"So, is there anything else you want to do?" 

He didn't hear her question because he was staring at her tits, plus he just wanted to grab them. 

"Oliver!" 

"Huh," he looked up at her. 

"Seriously I asked you a question," she crossed her arms. 

He blushed more and looked down at his feet,"I-i'm so sorry! I didn't hear you." 

Letting it slide more that she normally would she repeated herself, "I said, is there anything else you want to do?" 

"Oh umm..... how about we do something you want to do poppet." he smiled looking at her. 

"Okay, well there's an ice cream shop down the street we can go to. If you want to check it out," she suggested. 

"Sure I love sweets!" 

"I know that's why I suggested it." 

"Oh," he chuckled a bit as he rubbed the back of his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Smiling, she lead him out to the shop. She listened to his giggling as they walked side by side, and she stopped to open the door for him. 

Running in, he ran over to the counter and looked at all the flavors that they had. He was having a hard time choosing which on that he wanted. But he did hear he giggling behind him. 

She looked to the ice cream and then to him, blushing lightly. She didn't notice that he was looking at her now. 

"You okay?" 

She looked back at the ice cream. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be!" She paused for a second and then looked at him again. "Actually can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, what is it?" He smiled a bit, looking at her. 

"Do you like me," she asked cutting start to the point. 

Blushing, his eyes widened a bit, "W-what do you mean by like?" 

"I mean like more than friends, Oliver," she didn't understand why he was stuttering.

Looking away, he nodded mumbling the word yes.

Blush came across her face, "Oh."

"Do you like me that way too?" he looked at her.

She just nodded, she couldn't really bring herself to speak.

Smiling, he stood up straight and kissed her cheek. Looking back over to the man behind the counter he ordered his ice cream, and he ordered her vanilla because thats what she would normally get. Getting the ice cream he handed her's to her.

Taking her ice cream she watched as he paid. Seeing the smile that was on his face made her happy, walking closer to him she kissed his cheek and watched as his face went bright red again. She sat down at a table, and watched as he sat across from her.

"Your so sweet!," he said to her.

Looking at him, she was a bit confused, "how am I sweet?"

He smirked, kissing her gently on the lips he pulled away slowly. "You taste sweet too.~"

Her eyes widened and she stared at him. "I am NOT sweet."

He chuckled a bit and ate his ice cream.

Sighing she ate her ice cream as well, glancing at him from time to time.

Smirking a bit, he knew she was looking at him.

Noticing the smirk, she narrowed her eyes a bit and raised a eyebrow.

"Your acting so cute.," he told her. 

"How!?" she was so confused. 

"Cause your being kinda shy," he looked at her. 

"That's cause I didn't except you to like me back!" 

"Really," he moved his seat closer to hers, he watched as she nodded. "Aw~," he put his hand near hers, causing her to smile just a bit. Seeing her smile and even hearing her sigh in happiness, brought a smile to his face. 

As they finished their ice cream, he notice some ice cream on her face. Chuckling he reached over and wiped it off her face, which cause her to smile more. "Wanna go back to my place?" he asked. 

"Sure I guess," she said as they stood up, and walked out of the shop.


End file.
